User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Doom Vroom page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Truth be told, those are actually automated on your first edit and set to use the currently active admin. So let me personally welcome you to the wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I hope you enjoy your time here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:17, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm alright with whichever you choose when posting on my talk page. (I try to keep it relatively uncluttered so I might move the message after I answer it or remove some spaces so I don't have to make a new page every week.) As for writer's workshop etiquette, you can post as often as you like, but I would caution against posting everything all at once as people may not get around to reviewing the story and it might get buried under other, newer submissions. :As for being nervous, don't be. If you take time and proof-read, it will likely be fine (unless it is a Blacklisted subject). Going through the WW is the best means for getting help on your story. Remember to use the preview before posting to see how it looks (not a huge paragraph) and post the story using source mode as the editor (you can change it as your preferred editor here.) Since you read my blog on the subject, you also know what we're looking for in terms of quality standards. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The sort template The sort template is only for pastas that start with certain words like "The", "An", "A", and possibly a few others. It is used to aid in searching for pastas with the search bar. For example, The Legend of Michigan's Dogman would be sorted like this: . Also notice how the first word is placed after rest of the title following a comma. USER~TALK~EDITS 07:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) You've Broken the Entire Wiki Kidding :) Don't worry about it, that page is automatically maintained by Wikia's software, but takes anything from couple of minutes to a couple of hours to update when new blogs are posted. Wait a while, it will fix itself. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Spellings Hey, I saw this edit you made, and thought I should let you know that this wiki actually supports regional variants of the English language (ie: we allow both British and American English), so you shouldn't change regional spellings (color/colour, realize/realise, etc). Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi. That's for the message. The blogs where I say those things are all way, way older than Bad News. And I never gave up Creepypasta. I just don't have the ideas or time, so I post stories very, very slowly. Glad to see I have a fan, though :D Cyanwrites (talk) 19:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Ninja You can undo it or re-add the M4R. Either works. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :You could also let the user who does so know that only admins can remove the M4R template, if none of us are active when it happens. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. Vanishes back into the shadows. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: You would undo it after he took it down. I put it back up, though. It's deleted now. Thanks for letting me know, and if you have any more questions, just ask! Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 20:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Undo the latest edit when the M4R has just been removed. -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 20:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords I was like that when I started. Anytime! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 20:18, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Story Sorry, wish I could have gotten to the story in time, but I got your messages just as I was heading out the door to work. I'll try to give it a read-over and give suggestions, but Jay went pretty in-depth with his review and probably covered a lot of the things I would have. (if not more.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:57, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Reneelovesanime 16:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Reneelovesanime Doom Vroom... , I really need you help! Can you vote on writing ideas in this blog? Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 05:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Doom Vroom... Sure! I will help you vote now. LyraAlluse (talk) 18:36, May 13, 2015 (UTC)LyraAlluse Roller Town I'll check it out, thanks for the suggestion. Also, if you wanna watch another laughably bad movie, check out Birdemic, it's an homage to Hitchcock's The Birds and it is mindblowingly terrible. Sykokillah (talk) 13:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Great stories Hey, Just wanted to let you know I read through your stories tonight and they were all really amazing. It's nice to see a new, active face around here that can also write. If you would care to read a few of mine and leave some feedback, that would be greatly appreciated. All of my stories are linked on my profile page, but I'll leave some links to the ones that I would enjoy some feedback on. The Demon Tobit of Delphia Tobit: The Bleeding Sky (This one is part one of a series, so please feel free to read them all!) Joe Montana Saves the Princess Secret Bar Thanks in advance, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:13, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Tobit series order Hey, Here's the order of the series, to include the two related stories that aren't part of the direct saga: The Demon Tobit of Delphia For Love and Hot Chocolate Tobit: The Bleeding Sky Tobit: Blood and Obligations Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw Please check them out and enjoy! Banningk1979 (talk) 06:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know... I was the one who created that kind of grading system. If it's not me, then it must be someone else. Some people went against it, and only a few, including you, accepted it. So thanks! RuckusQuantum 02:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :That was so fast, I didn't see it coming. Anyways, thanks for becoming a fan of my grading system. :RuckusQuantum 03:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Anime Discussion Hey, I noticed you edited my little thingy there. I checked out your account and its awesome! I would love to talk anime with you! (I would also like to know what you edited about because im way to lazy to re-read it again) 06:18, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I watched/in the middle of watching: Sword Art Online, Hayate The Combat Butler and Angel Beats! 06:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) The other one i mentioned, Hayate the combat butler, kid gets dream about santa not giving any presents and he has to work for money, he works because his parents spend money like crazy and have no real jobs, Parents borrow money, needs new job (because he was fired) People who gave them the like million yen come to make Hayate work, he runs off tries to kidnap a girl, she gets the impression he likes her, he saves her life in some type of demonish way (I didnt exactly get that part) She says she owes him her life, he asks for a job, she needs a butler and she gives him the job. He gets approved, theres a talking lion that only he knows talks (Love him because of the Pikachu Pokemon reference he made) Hayate gets captured again, the girl comes, pays the rest of the money as a gift, but because of hayates big mouth, he now has to work it off. There you go. 06:59, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Nice Profile and Stories You have a very nice profile and some great stories up. Keep up the good work with everything. LyraAlluse (talk) 18:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC)LyraAlluse Story So, my entire pasta is about a man who doesn't know where he is, is dying, and is coping with the fact he doesn't know if he lived a good life or not. The entire pasta takes place in complete darkness. In the end, he gets hit by a train, as for he was stuck in a train tunnel. Got any idea on how to make this work with a first person perspective? Can third-person really show off his thoughts well? Tin77 (talk) 20:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! That's actually a really good idea, and I think it would be pretty nice to include that. Thanks for the help. Tin77 (talk) 21:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: I messed up I'm a rollbacker, I can't delete pages. It will be dealt with soon enough, don't sweat it. SoPretentiousTalk· 07:27, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I've fixed it for you. You were able to create the page because of differences in capitalization. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:54, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I posted my first Pasta. Would love to have your thoughts on it. New Tobit story Hey, I see you've already noticed the new Tobit story I posted, Tobit: Theory of Two. If you get a chance, please leave me some feedback. Thanks for reading! Banningk1979 (talk) 23:09, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your comment on The Long List. Thanks so much! My newest pasta is Nightingale, an entry in CrazyWords' Fairy Tale Contest. I really like it, but it is a bit tame, though I put a lot of time and love into it. Somehow I've gotten known for being extremely gruesome and extreme, pushing the bondaries of NSFW. If that's what you are looking for my most disturbing stories from worst to tamest would be: The Gym Teacher (one of the most disturbing stories on the site? You tell me), Rumpelstiltskin, and, Freestyle Challenge First Round winner with a score of 10/10, He Was a New Man. Thanks again for reading my story and leaving some feedback, I totally appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply:Stories Wow surprised you read those! Haven't seen anyone mention those in awhile. Lol. Anyways, most of my best stories aren't "published" here yet, but my longest and most hard worked on story here to date is A Few Bad Apples. It isn't perfect, but I still think it's pretty damn good. It's very long though, so I don't blame you if you take a few breaks while reading. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 14:32, May 22, 2015 (UTC) pesters pesters jesters I'd be absolutely fine with doing so. I'd suggest putting the copy of it up on Pastebin when you're done. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 01:56, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hourglass Rose (talk) 01:11, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh! That would work! Thank you! RE: NSFW NSFW is typically reserved for stories containing graphic depictions of sex. As Agent Orange is a teratogen, I see no issue with depicting its (Although I might advise caution in its portrayal so it doesn't come off as shock-pandering or being 'edgy'.) effects. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:39, May 24, 2015 (UTC) A Few Bad Apples Glad you like it, things get pretty intense there near the end. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 21:36, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Narration for you! In case you didn't see it. --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 21:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Banned! (Joking) Thanks for pointing that out. Given the context, pursued seems like the more logical choice. I made the changes, if you see other issues like that, don't hesitate to let us know. Although I will ask that you look the story over completely so we can try to fix all the issues at once. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) It looks good Hey, feel free to use the layout, I am glad that my page layout was able to help you develop yours. The layout isn't mine to claim anyway, as it's just a function of wiki coding. Either way though, I am happy that my profile was able to provide you with a useful method for displaying your readings. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok, still cool I see what you meant now. No worries though, I am still happy that my page style was able to give you some inspiration to setting up your own. It looks good. Feel free to use it. Also, thanks for the credit link, that was cool of you. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:24, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Favor I'd be glad to review your pasta. My only problem is that recently I have been incredibly untimely, so it might take a little bit until I review/take a look at it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hourglass Rose (talk) 07:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for helping me with the story! Hourglass Rose (talk) 09:13, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I have published it on Quotev and asked for other's help to make it better, plus my mom helps. If I ever need to back-up a story, I'll remember. Ohai babe It's real simple, but hard to type without it getting all glitchy with wikicode, so just observe the source code of my signature: [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :Oh, and if you don't know how to access the wikicode, go to your preferences (hover the mouse over your icon in the top right hand corner) and you will see the tab. There you can edit the code of your signature. Hope this helped. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 ::Alright. Glad it helped. Talking to Myself Testing my signature. [[User:Doom Vroom|[[User talk:Doom Vroom| ' I'm going to be popular' ]]]] (talk) 18:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Second test and hopefully the final so that I don't look silly. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:08, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Gimme a shot I'd like to see your sig when you're done. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:07, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Holy crap That's so fucking sexual. In all seriousness, well done though. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:13, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :So that's your definition of 'high'? I'd buckle you up but I see you've added an exclamation mark...getting excited babe? :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 : Prefatory matters Hey, I just noticed - our signature colours are like, almost the same. Did you do that intentionally, or did you just copy and paste the code? Or do geniuses just think alike? We could be signature buddies or something lol Okay I'm bored [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: All geniuses know that's a naturally sexy colour combination ;) Looking at the bottom of your talk page, it's a sea of yellow and purple. If you need help again, feel free to ask. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Hello There I was reviewing your edit, I just wanted to let you know, that "Americanizing" is not the standard on this wiki. When correcting spelling, look up alternate spellings for words like "defence". This is technically an alternative spelling, so both versions are correct for use on the wiki. Now, if you see two different alternate spellings of the same page, then that's alright to change it for consistency. In that case, you would want to add something in the "edit summary box", maybe saying something like, "Edited spelling for consistency." It is kind of funny to remember the alternate spellings but you can always look it up, its usually integrated into Bing or Google. Sometimes you may need to go down to "thefreedictionary" or "Webster-online dictionary" or "dictionary.com" but its usually listed right there on the search page without clicking the link to advance to the webpage. Have a good one. Let me know if you have any questions about anything. :No prob, keep up the good work. 21:52, May 28, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 21:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) 'Nam Just remembered your pasta. Will edit it tonight. See ya round then buddy --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 21:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE You have no idea how much I appreciate you reading any of my stories. Honestly, I stopped writing as much as I had in the past because I didn't really ever get feedback on my stories. You've inspired me to work on some of the plots I've written down over the last few months. Thanks so much. GreyOwl (talk) 14:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC)